


Набросок

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: То, о чём Дэн Эванс никогда не расскажет сыну.





	Набросок

Дэн со злостью захлопнул крышку и сжал часы с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Время тянулось очень медленно, словно издевалось над ним. Он ждал, когда стрелки остановятся на заветных цифрах.

— Ты не ускоришь время, — заметил Бен Уэйд и усмехнулся, — как бы ни хотел. — Он оторвал голову от книги и насмешливо посмотрел. — Если ты вообще этого хотел.

Дэн стиснул зубы и промолчал. Рука на прикладе ружья дрогнула, но он так и не опустил оружие. Грязные намёки за всё время путешествия ему порядком надоели. Ещё и Грэйсон Баттерфилд, холёный, несмотря на пыльную дорогу, хлыщ, словно поиздевался над преступником и его охранником и снял номер люкс для новобрачных.

Дэн поёжился. Смотреть в чужое небритое лицо не было надобности. Он чувствовал взгляд, пронзительный, словно Бен заглядывал под одежду.

Он оторвался от созерцания пыльной улицы Контеншена ровно в тот момент, когда продажная девица уговаривала молоденького паренька отведать её прелести. И порадовался, что месте юнца — не Уильям, его сын.

«Нет, он не должен лишиться невинности с девицей подобного сорта!» — решил Дэн и вздохнул, вспомнив себя в юном возрасте. Он был ненамного старше Уильяма, когда впервые познал плотскую любовь, причём со шлюхой. Юношеская страсть позволила не обращать внимание на запах пота, смешанный с ароматом дешёвых духов. Много позже понял разницу между женщинами, и проститутки казались ему одноликими.

Паренёк удалился, а девица вновь затосковала. Не нужно было к ней присматриваться. Она казалась копией той, из его прошлого.

«И этот впервые… в борделе!» — мелькнула мысль. Дэн перевёл взгляд на Бена Уэйда. Тот не обратил на него никакого внимания и ловко орудовал карандашом.

Не хуже, чем пистолетом.

Сам признался, как посетил салун, причём расписал это так, будто сильнее блаженства, чем общение со шлюхами, нет. Дэн вспомнил охватившее его негодование. Уильям, сын, его плоть и кровь, жадно вбирал в себя слова преступного отребья, его глаза горели. Он вот-вот был готов войти во взрослую жизнь.

Пресыщенный женским вниманием Бен не обратил внимания на то, что творилось за окном и делал штрих за штрихом, поглядывая на Дэна. Он бы остался доволен результатом, если бы наверняка знал, что тот чувствует. Тот хорошо постарался сделать вид, будто его лицо — гипсовая маска, но выражение глаз то и дело менялось.

Бен улавливал порой злость, иной раз — отчаяние и даже страх.

Страх за то, что всё сорвётся, и Эвансы не получат нужную сумму и просто-напросто пойдут по миру.

— Дёшево ты продался.

— Что? — Дэн напрягся.

— Нос воротишь от дешёвой шлюхи, но при этом считаешь правильным — продаться за каких-то двести долларов, — пояснил Бен, в душе радуясь, что угадал, на что именно надавить.

Набросок так и остался незавершённым. У изображённого на рисунке человека не было лица.

Рука с зажатыми в пальцах карандашом застыла. Не хотелось одним неверным штрихом всё испортить. Дэн, не ответив, снова уставился в окно. Шлюха, наконец, нашла поклонника и с довольным видом, что день прошёл не зря, удалилась.

— Мне хватит ровно столько, — наконец произнёс он, не отрывая взгляд от окна.

Над Контеншеном сгущались тучи.

— Что дальше? — Бен прищурил глаза. — Отдашь долги. А потом?

— Это тебя не касается.

— Верно. — Бен склонился над книгой и всё же принялся за лицо, начав с небритого подбородка. — Четыреста.

— Что? — Маска словно треснула, и на лице Дэна отразилось недоумение. В глазах мелькнул жадный блеск.

— Четыреста долларов — и ты позволишь мне уйти! — Бен внимательно вгляделся в лицо своего охранника, слегка прищурив глаза, надеясь поймать тот огонёк алчности, который заметил мимолётом.

Бесполезно. Тот снова напустил безразличный вид.

Да и глаза — не зелёные, не переливаются всеми оттенками моря.

Всё же Дэн поддался эмоциям и сжал губы. С одной стороны, четыреста долларов хватило бы на то, чтобы купить новое стадо, но с другой… Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя шлюхой.

Даже в то время, когда служил, и выбор девиц был не то что невелик, а ничтожно мал — настолько, что порой приходилось искать утешения и скупых ласк среди солдат. Не хотелось вспоминать то время. Не то чтобы было стыдно за то, что спал с мужчинами, но о таком не поведать сыну. Дэн даже постеснялся признаться родным, что отнюдь не герой, что ногу отстрелил сослуживец.

Он ловил не раз на себе недоверчивый взгляд старшего сына. Смышлёный не по годам Уильям словно знал правду. Дэн был уверен — никто не мог рассказать его детям о постыдном прошлом. Никто в этих краях не знал семью, которая однажды купила надел земли.

Уильям почувствовал ложь.

— Нет, я доведу тебя до поезда, — пообещал Дэн.

Бен поднял голову и всмотрелся в рану на его виске, полученную в перестрелке с апачами на перевале. Ещё свежий струп отнюдь не обезобразил лицо. Дэн не обратил внимания на царапину, и Бен понял почему. Наверняка боль от потери ноги оказалась куда сильнее. После подобных ранений далеко не все выживают, но Дэн Эванс сумел начать новую, вторую жизнь, пусть влача нищенское существование, но не сдался.

— Герой, — пробормотал Бен, тщательно прорисовывая ссадину. Он не ожидал, что простое коротенькое слово сумеет вызвать хоть какие-то эмоции. На мгновение ему показалось, что рука, державшая ружьё, дрогнет, а палец инстинктивно надавит на курок. Но ничего не произошло. — Тысяча долларов.

На этот раз Дэн не отрываясь смотрел на Бена Уэйда. Тот вгляделся в лицо, стараясь запомнить каждую чёрточку, каждую морщинку, чтобы запечатлеть на рисунке.

— Похоже, ты меня спутал со шлюхой, — съехидничал Дэн. Уголки губ приподнялись в усмешке.

Бен отложил карандаш в сторону и встал.

— Вовсе нет, — от его слов Палец Дэна напрягся на курке. — Хотя и не сомневаюсь, что отношения с мужчинами для тебя не в новинку, но — нет. Ты ошибся. — Бен словно видел насквозь. Казалось, вот-вот — и закоренелый головорез, преступное отребье, догадается о постыдном прошлом. — Ты помогаешь мне сбежать, а тысячи долларов хватит на то, чтобы твои дети пошли в школу, нанять работников. — Наручники помешали поднять палец вверх, и он цокнул языком. — Это не имеет никакого отношения к продажным девицам. Я даже об этом речь не вёл.

Дэн не отвернулся, потому что его «подопечный» словно затеял игру в гляделки. Отвести взгляд — проиграть, как в детстве. Такую игру затевали Уильям и Марк Эвансы, когда были младше.

Такую игру затеяли взрослые мужчины.

— У самого-то с мужчинами было или… — Дэн не закончил фривольный вопрос, на который наверняка бы разозлилось большинство представителей его пола — вплоть до того, что всадили бы пулю в лоб.

Бен не повёл бровью.

— А ты как думаешь? — съехидничал он. — Или хочешь проверить?

Он ожидал всего — вплоть до того, что Дэн нажмёт на курок и всадит пулю в живот, чтобы не убить, но тяжело и очень больно ранить, но всё же поднял скованные наручниками руки и дотронулся до поросшего тёмной щетиной лица. Дэн даже не дёрнулся в сторону, не дал шанс выхватить из рук ружьё, крепко сжав приклад.

Бен, однако не собирался уходить, убивать Дэна — и подавно. Он наслаждался невольной близостью, как тогда, на перевале, когда завязалась драка, и он сумел вырвать оружие. Даже едва не сбежал. Это бы удалось, если бы не Уильям Эванс. Расторопный мальчишка не испугался и твёрдо держал револьвер в руке. Бен даже в тот момент восхитился юнцом, хотя и не был удивлён.

Уильям Эванс уродился в своего отца.

— Убери руки, — потребовал Дэн.

Бен поцокал языком.

— Ладно, — в подтверждение слов он поднял руки вверх, — хотя ты сейчас лукавишь, но… ладно! — Дэн молча продолжил слушать колкую речь. — Я же не слепой бесчувственный дурак. Именно это тебя заводит — борьба. Ни с одной женщиной так не бывало. Верно? — Молчание в ответ. — Потому-то ты в своё время и связался с мужчиной. — Бен сел и взял карандаш. — Я тебя понимаю, потому что меня самого это заводит.

Вздохнул. Пусть он и умел очаровывать женщин, но не любил, когда сдаются. Даже с мужчинами бывало не так, как он желал. Чарли Принц, один из его людей, был готов следовать за ним везде. Бен был уверен — стоит лишь попросить, и он снимет штаны. Даже пинкертонец Байрон Макэлрой, которому смерть дышала прямо в лицо, не упустил момент оскорбить, назвав не Принцем, а принцессой, добавив пару неприличных слов. Бен не был уверен, знал ли тот наверняка или только догадывался, но спросить уже не смог, потому что тот погиб от его руки.

Дэн выслушал странное признание отъявленного головореза. Вопреки тому, что тот нёс, нажать на курок не хотелось. Бен поглядывал на него и выводил новые штрихи.  
Наконец ему удалось запечатлеть то выражение лица, которое хотелось видеть. Бен полюбовался плодом своих усилий, отметив то, что удалось передать.

Даже то, что в одном из сапог — не живая ступня, а протез. Нога на рисунке была слегка подвёрнута. Люди так её не ставят. Неудобно.

Дэн подметил охватившее Бена Уэйда ликование. Глаза светились, как в миг, когда тот ограбил дилижанс. Казалось, даже деньги — не цель нападения. Тот любил одерживать странную преступную победу и однажды осадил Байрона, на чьей совести оказалось жизней не меньше, чем у самого закоренелого головореза.

Но последнего защищал закон. Бен же стоял сам за себя, и эта борьба заводила его не меньше, чем та, другая, что в постели.

Дэн достал часы и взглянул на белый циферблат.

Времени осталось достаточно.

Он, прихрамывая, подошёл к Бену Уэйду. Тот исподлобья посмотрел. В глазах промелькнуло — не страх! — удивление, когда в грудь упёрся ствол ружья.

— Ты прав, борьба меня действительно заводит.

Бен словно ждал этих слов и поднялся. Он знал — Дэн не выстрелит, не сможет. Тот не отвёл ружьё, и ствол скользнул по мягкой ткани, зацепил пуговицы, потому что хотел того же, что и он. По глазам заметно, хотя они вовсе не того цвета, что он искал.

Ну и плевать.

Двумя руками Бен сдвинул ствол ружья и, прижавшись к своему охраннику, поцеловал; обнял, крепко — с такой силой, что цепь наручников впилась в шею. Дэн отставил ружьё в сторону и прижал к себе крепкое мужское тело. Смял одежду, попытавшись подлезть под рубашку, чтобы нащупать не мягкость женских округлостей, но твёрдость мышц.

Бену было труднее. Наручники не позволили вывернуть чужую руку и повалить Дэна на кровать лицом вниз. Он притворно расслабился, получая удовольствие от твёрдых губ и языка, после обнял сильнее, сдавив чужую шею цепью. Дэн отстранился и захрипел. Он вцепился в предплечья, пытаясь оторвать руки от себя.

Какое там? Бен Уэйд — не хрупкая девица, и совладать с ним — трудно. Дэн ещё раз попытался разжать его руки.

Бесполезно.

Бен ослабил хватку лишь тогда, когда лицо стало синеть, после отпустил шею, после толкнул Дэна толкнуть на кровать.

Тот понимал, что, возможно, будь у него две ноги, не оказался бы снизу. Протез предательски подвернулся в нужный момент. Дэн закрыл глаза, зная, что его ждёт. Он бывал и снизу, но нарываться на насмешки преступника, который в это время жарко дышал в его ухо, не желал.

— Как же я люблю этот миг, когда не знаю — я или меня, — ласковый шёпот. Дэн поднял голову, и это стало его ошибкой. Бен воздел руки и накинул цепь на шею. Не думал он, что наручники принесут хоть такую пользу. — Ну же, снимай штаны. — Дэн не пошевелился. Бен цокнул языком и потянул цепь. Холодная сталь неприятно резанула горло.

— Сукин… — только и успел пробормотать Дэн.

— Смирись. Я победил, — шепнул Бен Уэйд. — Я всегда выигрываю.

— Я ведь всё равно тебя доведу до поезда.

— Потом будет другая борьба, а сейчас постарайся снять штаны. И мои заодно. — Бен откатился в сторону. Дэн попытался продеть пальцы под цепь, но, видя тщетность борьбы, бросил бесполезное занятие и взялся за пряжку ремня, спустил штаны. Хватка ослабла. Дэн глубоко вдохнул долгожданный воздух. — Теперь постарайся справиться и с моими.

Ворох одежды мешал, Бену хотелось прикоснуться кожей к обнажённому телу, но он не смог. Он не знал, который час. Это мог сказать только его охранник — почти любовник, который шарил по чужой промежности. Бен вздохнул, когда тот невзначай прикоснулся к напряжённому члену. Локти больно упёрлись в живот, но пряжку ремня тот всё же нащупал.

Дэн знал, как справиться с мужской одеждой. И на этот раз ему это удалось на ощупь.

— Ну же, сам себя обслужи. Мои руки заняты, — прошептал Бен, обдав кончик уха горячим дыханием.

Ден познал и такие отношения с сослуживцами. И порой ему нравилось. Но на этот раз он не сомневался, что не получит удовольствия.

Он сунул в рот пальцы и просунул между телами — своим и Бена. После вошёл ими в собственный зад, готовясь к тому, чтобы принять в себя твёрдый горячий чужой член.

— Давай, — прохрипел и, обхватив пальцами член, направил внутрь. Бену ни к чему было приглашение. Он навалился всем своим весом и неторопливо вошёл в тугую плоть.

Дэну было неприятно, но, познавший куда более сильную боль, он даже не сморщился от первого порывистого толчка. Бен разжал руки и опёрся о кровать, наслаждаясь покорностью. Даже то, что его любовник не пошевелился, распалило не на шутку.

Даже то, что Бен входил всё глубже и делал более резкие толчки, не вызвало стона.

И, проклятье, в этом была новизна ощущений, странных, болезненных и унизительных.

Бен не был самонадеянным и знал, что Дэн просто не сумеет закончить то, что сам начал, и не пытался сдержаться, чувствуя, что наступает развязка.

Тот захрипел, когда цепь сдавила шею. Бен в порыве страсти не контролировал себя и, сдержав стон, излился. Хватка ослабла, и он некоторое время лежал, не в силах пошевелиться, после, продев руки через голову Дэна, скатился на край кровати.

Тот сел и натянул штаны, после достал часы и, мельком взглянув на циферблат, захлопнул крышку. Времени осталось совсем мало.

— Собирайся! — Он, прихрамывая, подошёл к окну и взял в руки ружьё.

— Интересно, если бы я позволил тебе себя отодрать, ты бы?.. — Бен поднял бровь. — Плюс тысяча долларов.

Дэн уставился на раскрытую книгу и свой портрет, изображённый в ней. Бен привёл в себя в порядок.

Несмотря на молчание, он знал ответ.

Дэн Эванс при любом раскладе сделает всё, чтобы доставить его на проклятый поезд до Юмы.

Он слишком упрям.


End file.
